onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki talk:Guidebook/Spoiler Rules
Someone posted the spoiler script in the Apforums.net, it says that Garp offered Luffy the Shichibukai position and Luffy refused but it was confimed fake and in the real spoiler, Garp just leaves deciding not to arrest Luffy and Luffy has an chitchat with Coby without getting any warning of being arrested. Someone here took the fake spoiler seriously and post Luffy in the Shichibukai section saying "He turned the position down" But I don't blame him, he did not know so he even said if it's incorrect he'll removed it but I removed for him. My point in this page is to set an rule to handle spoilers so we need our own spoiler policy to avoid mistakes like what happened before. No, this is not an bashing towards someone, this is to help not making the same mistakes. No offense and the rules should not be setted just by me. everyone come in and feel free to add the spoiler rules. -Joekido Out before the Japanese Just asking but I read some posts in Arlong Park that state some spoilers are out even before the Japanese even get their copy of a chapter. Is this true because if it is then I guess it would be a valid reason that should be added along with the others in this page. I'm just asking because I'm not sure if this is true or not and thus adding it to the page maybe false or even wrong.Mugiwara Franky 01:05, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes.... H ere it goes: On Mon/Tues someone working on the SJ mag production line (either at the factory producing it or something else not too far down the line) gets a read or a snap shot at the cover via phone cam and the spoilers/photo is posted on the net. Spoiler scans are out on the net usually on a Thursday (the mag is shipped on a wednesday/thursday so thats why they appear then). On the following Monday, SJ mag goes on sale. :Spoilers are copyright voilation any employee working for the production line of SJ mag gets fired if caught. Wizards of the Coast do the same thing with Magic the Gathering cards (and other products they sell). As it happens there was an inccident not too long ago about a scanalation group getting caught. For a month the scan groups were reluctant to unleash scans on the net because of this. I believe they were a Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo (how many bo's are there in that name?) scanning group. One-Winged Hawk 07:38, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing that matter up. It explains and helps alot.Mugiwara Franky 14:10, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Weight of the Spoiler rules Can we change the rules of spoilers so they carry the same heavy weight as vandalism? Its getting a pain and its about time we tried to stop this sort of thing. For the last... 100 chapters now... Every big event has led to a swam of edits. Half the time the stuff that gets posted from spoiler info is wrong which only pjustifies WHY we have spoiler rules in the first place. I think we should be able to ban like vandalism for a simulair "3 strikes and your out" rule. --One-Winged Hawk 16:56, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Tackerling spoilers; suggestion While we cannot prevent new pages occuring, could we perhaps protect concerned pages related to spoilers from IP edits? Most spoiler edits come from IP adress anyway. One-Winged Hawk 07:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :For new characters without pages, they can't be protected as they have nothing to protect. :For characters with pages, it might be a bit unfair as some IP's may want to do something else other than add spoilers. They may want to correct some spelling mistakes or some other things along those lines. :There is also the uncertainty of how long a spoiler will remain a spoiler. For most, a chapter would normally take a long time to come out. For some however, a chapter would immediately appear even before the spoiler becomes wide known.Mugiwara Franky 17:57, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Seriously, we should set some sort of rule up... We've gone three chapters on spoiler twitching fingers; up until now we'd gone well over a year without this problem. Notably no one is a more then a one off incident, but we should still consider adjusting the weight of spoiler slippers. One-Winged Hawk 21:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : Angel, we never actualy had something so important or wide reaching or afecting and showcasing so many old and new characters (specificaly Whitebeard) , these are rather.... exceptional conditions . --New Babylon 21:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Dragon = Luffy's father resulted in as much twitching fingers as now... Supernovas were another. One-Winged Hawk 21:14, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Simple way to solve part of it would be to not allow IP addresses to create new articles. Drunk Samurai 22:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC)